A Love Forgotten
by Gibson18
Summary: Serge had forgotten his reality altering adventure, therefore forgetting Kid as well. This is not a story for KidSerge fans, but who knows, you might like it. This story is based off one of the endings you can see after beating the game.


**Chrono Cross; A Love Forgotten**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or the characters portrayed therein. I also make no profit on this story. I also have a question: Are these disclaimers really necessary? Is Squaresoft really going to barge down my door, rape me, take all my money, shout at me, and then turn me back over for seconds just because I forgot a disclaimer? Better safe than sorry, I say!_

There was nothing but water all around them. The waves of the ocean heaved in endless hills that caused the small fisherman's boat to rock back in forth. It was enough to make the most experienced sailor sick to his stomach. While the ocean seemed to continue rocking the boat, the sky was clear of all clouds or any signs of storms. It was unusual for the sea to act in such a way with not as much as a cloud in the ethereal blue. Nevertheless, the two sailors seemed unaffected as they struggled with a large rope that was being pulled vigorously into the water.

The two sailors had set out earlier that morning to make it out to the prime fishing spots that dotted the El Nido islands. They had expected on a giant catch, but not this big. They had tied some bait to the end of a piece of rope and it attracted some giant kind of fish. It was as strong as any other fish the two have ever encountered in all their days. It almost seemed like this would be their last day with how the fish continued to drag the boat under. With every tug of the rope, the side would momentarily submerge in water and the hull would begin to flood. It was getting more and more dangerous every second.

As for the two sailors, one was a man of older age; but despite his older age he was able to help out as much as anyone could've expected. He was a grisly old man, with a weathered face and a straggly beard that was drenched from the splashes of the waves against the boat. His bareback was tanned and had been covered in scars from various other experiences he must've encountered in his life. He tugged with all his might against the unseen catch in the ocean.

As for the other, he was a young man, around the age of seventeen. He was remarkably strong for his age. Little did he know, he was much stronger than he would've realized. He had unknowingly led another life in which a huge battle defended two entire realities from sinking into oblivion. He was a hero in one world, but was the same as he always was in the other. He was oblivious as well, his mind being wiped clean of the adventure he sojourned. He had a strange feature about him; blue hair and red irises around his pupils. He was tan from all the days he would spend in the sun. He usually wore a baggy shirt with loose blue-jean shorts, but he discarded the shirt to the side, considering the heat of the day. He toiled to no avail with the man to bring up the catch or to jam the hook into a vital organ of the fish.

"Serge," yelled the old man, "it's going to kill us! We need to cut the rope!"

Serge obeyed and tried to keep himself steady as he walked towards a bag that was tied to a bench that stretched from each side of the hull. He quickly unfastened the bag, grabbed the knife, unsheathed it, and made his way over to the old man. "No! Cut the rope by the pulley! To the pulley!" The old man yelled through clenched teeth. Opposite the bag there was a pulley that was bolted down to the boat. Serge ran over to the pulley and grabbed onto the taut rope with one hand and began to slice the rope with the other. He hastened his arm and wasn't even a quarter of the way through when the boat gave an almighty lurch as the fish made an unexpected run in the opposite direction. Both sailors were thrown to the opposite side of the hull with a thud.

"Serge! Are you alright!" The old man yelled over the splashing.

Serge nodded, but quickly shouted, "Damn it! The knife went over!" Serge looked over the side and the knife sank like a rock until it faded into the seemingly endless abyss. The man's mouth hung open, speechless as he saw that the rope wasn't even breaking from the stress. It simply wasn't cut enough. Serge's eyes suddenly shot wide open and shouted, "The harpoon! Where's the harpoon!" He started looking around frantically for a glimmer of a long metal rod with a wooden handle. He found it and pulled it out and held it up triumphantly. "What are you going to do!" bellowed the old man, "It can't cut the rope! It's pointed! It's too dull!" Serge yelled back, "I'm not going to cut the rope with it!"

The old man was about to ask him what he had planned, but was too late and couldn't even mutter the word "no" as Serge dove into the deep. The water felt nice and cool against his skin as he swam quickly, following the rope. He held the harpoon tightly against his side with one arm and used his free arm and legs to swim deeper and deeper until the sun's glow on the water began to grow fainter and fainter. The rope began to jolt back and forth as quickly as before since he was getting closer and closer to their catch. The salt water stung his eyes, and the pressure began to well up in his head, but still he continued onward until he saw a faint silhouette of a gigantic animal.

Had he not been underwater and had he not been holding his breath he would've gaped at the sight of such a spectacle. It was the biggest catch he or anyone else had ever seen. It seemed almost as large as a house as it pulled and tugged against the rope. Its mouth was large and gaping with blood pouring in the water from its wound. The blood swirled and mixed with the water as the water swooshed about him. The hook evidently did its job as he saw that with each struggle it only was embedded deeper and deeper into the fish's flesh. There was a slight pang of compassion from Serge for the fish. It seemed so scared and worried as it tried to struggle for freedom. Still, it was income for the village and unless he found a way to silence it he would never see home again.

The harpoon that he had tucked under his arm was now held tightly in his hand. He didn't need to worry about floating to the top since the weight of the harpoon kept him level. He swam quickly towards the fish and was about to jab when suddenly the fish charged forward! Serge's eyes widened in surprise as pushed out of the way. He just now realized that the fish had extremely sharp teeth and dark, merciless eyes. It was a type of shark! It had forgotten the pain it felt in its lip at the sight of food and was now focused on Serge. It almost seemed to gloat as it swam in a large arc and charged towards Serge again. Serge stood poised as the shark swam closer and closer. It was a silhouette from the farthest point of its arc, but as it swam back it grew larger and more detailed. Serge didn't act until he saw its dark menacing eyes…

He threw the harpoon with all his might. His heart stopped as he watched it grow closer and closer to the shark's eye. If the shark were to move at the last moment it would be the end of him. But it didn't move! The harpoon seemed to slide into the shark's eye and it began to flail violently. If it could've made a noise under the water, it would be a loud shriek of pain. Serge desperately tried to swim a distance away, seeing that the flailing tail was covered in pointy cartilage that encrusted its bizarre tail. The tail almost swept him, but he managed to get a grip on a clear part of the tail and force himself over, causing him to spin in the water. He regained control of himself and looked back towards the shark. He must've hit more than just the eye, for the shark's struggling grew fainter and more hopeless. Just as sudden as the shark's unprovoked attack, it went limp, and slowly began to rise to the surface.

Serge cheered within himself as he began to swim towards the surface. He didn't bother to grab the harpoon, seeing that his air was rapidly depleting. His legs were tired, but he still felt a great sense of relief as he continued to swim to the top. He saw the dark outline of the large fishing boat and swam up beside it. The air felt cold as he burst through the surface of the rolling waves of the ocean. It was considerably more calm than before. He felt cool, wonderful air filling his lungs as he swam towards the boat. The old man, who sat down, looking worried, sprung to his feet and hurried to the side of the boat. "Hell, Serge! You gave me a heart attack! I thought you died down there!" He stretched out a helping hand toward Serge, which he took graciously. Serge's legs were weaker than he thought, they almost felt like jelly as he struggled to climb inside. He fell limply into the boat and rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky.

"It was a damn shark!" Serge gasped.

"What?" The old man blinked as he eyed Serge. "A shark?"

"Yeah!" Serge said, bolting upright, "It almost killed me, but I got it with a harpoon to the eye! It charged towards me! I thought I was going to die…"

"You expect me to believe you just killed a shark by hand, young boy?" Scoffed the old man.

"It's true!" exclaimed Serge. "It almost killed me!"

The old man shook his head, "Serge, we got lucky. Whatever it was, it died from the hook before we were dragged under. This experience is bad enough on it's own, let alone you making up stories to make excuses for you running off!" He said this with a pointing finger. "Now you get back to that damn oar and bring us to shore! I don't want to hear anything else!" Serge frowned and spat, "I'm telling the truth! I got it!" The old man was about to open his mouth and tell him what a liar he was, but at that moment a loud splash broke the surface of the water. The old man gaped as he beheld the spectacle that Serge saw only minutes before. A shark as large as a house was now basking in the sun, it's metallic green scales glinting in its rays. The hook was stuck in the lip alright, but it was nowhere close to a vital organ. And sticking out of the shark's eye socket was a large harpoon.

The old man turned towards Serge and said incredulously, "You really did take on a shark? By hand?"

Serge scoffed, "You still don't believe it?"

The old man had a seat again on the bench of the boat and shook his head, the disbelief had fled from his tone of voice. "I'm so sorry Serge. I'm so very sorry for not believing you. But you understand why I didn't believe you, right? This had never happened in the history of these islands. No one has ever taken a shark by hand and survived, let alone this monster!" The old man suddenly guffawed and patted Serge on the back warmly, "This is a marvel, young man! A true marvel." The man beamed with a strange happy energy that was easily apparent, despite his smile being covered by his thick, grisly beard. Suddenly, they both felt anxious to get home and see how everyone would react to such a catch.

"Shall we head home?" Serge said with the same anxious smile on his face.

"Hell, yes! Prepare those sails! Tie the catch close to the boat! Let's go back! And quickly!"

The two began excitedly to make preparations to head out. They used the pulley to drag their catch in closer to their boat. Their boat was only a fifth the size of the monster. The old man's face blanched at their luck. It was amazing that their ship didn't get dragged under sooner. They attached buoys to nets and wrapped it around their catch. It did the job effectively. At that time, a good head wind beat against their sails and they were on their way. Serge then proceeded to recount his story to the old man repeatedly on his request. Serge beamed within himself as the old man simply muttered, "Damn courageous is what it is." As they drew closer and closer to the islands, they already imagined what the peoples' reaction would be. It was a good way to end a day.

"Make yourself decent, Serge. Put your shirt on. We're coming ashore."

They could see the bottom now, and occasionally the belly of the creature would drag along the bottom. The beautiful corral littered the bottom of the seabed with hundreds of different colored fish. The pier was in view and already half the village had gathered around to see what the big deal was. Children ran though the village and shouted for everyone to see the size of Serge's catch. People chattered excitedly as the boat came to a stop about twenty yards from the dock. The fish was too large to drag it to shore. Many boats came out to assist them while the tired sailors went to the nearest pier.

There were many people there, gathered together, but there was one that Serge noticed first. There she was, red hair gleaming in the fading sunlight. Her hands were clasped together as he approached the pier. She almost seemed as if she would dive off the dock and swim towards him if they didn't hurry. We he docked, she ran up to him excitedly and wrapped her arms around him tightly. A small congregation of people smiled and chuckled at the sight as Serge blushed. They eagerly began to recount their struggle to the people who were gathered around and their mouths went agape as they heard of Serge's brave exploits.

He had become a man that day. He had never seen so many people turn up for the return of a fleet of boats, let alone a single boat. Men left and right congratulated him while the women gasped as various people recounted the story again for those who hadn't heard it. Children had already began to elaborate the story by saying that Serge used nothing but his hands to throttle the beast. Gradually the people began to file off towards their homes and back to their daily chores. The sun still shone brightly above them, but a reddish tint began to fill the sky. It was close to dusk by the time the old fisherman, Serge, and the girl were alone. What followed a yet another recount of the story and the fisherman's approval of Serge.

"So, how did he do? Honestly?" Said the girl, her hands clasped tightly.

"Leena," he said to the girl, smiling, "I have never seen such an act of bravery in my life. He can't be called my apprentice any longer. In fact, I could learn a thing or two from him." The girl, who was Leena, began to squeal in excitement as she jumped up and down, holding Serge all the while. Serge seemed a little astonished at what the man said to him.

"So," he started, "or you saying I have finished my apprenticeship?"

"I'm saying," said the old man quickly, "I could learn a thing or two from you. In fact, I wish I didn't say it that, yes, your apprenticeship is finished; but I want you to stay on my boat. Of course you wouldn't be called my apprentice. In fact, half the pay would go to you. I just thought we made a good team." The old man waited apprehensively as it seemed that Serge was pondering on his offer. "Can you stay on?"

"Of course!" said Serge, breaking his playful charade, "I can't leave my partnership now!"

The old man smiled and nodded in appreciation. He gave Serge a pat on his shoulder and said, "That makes me very happy. I knew that one day we would work together." Serge smiled as he took his hand and shook it. Serge said, "Well, how could I refuse the man who trained my father, god rest his soul." He said this with a little melancholy tone then, but still wearing a smile of triumph. "My father would be appalled if I didn't escort one of his old friends and keep an eye on him!" The old man looked at Leena, who seemed a little impatient, and then jolted as if something had just struck his mind. "Well," he said in a low amused voice, "I guess you two might have something to talk about. Forgive my endless babbling. I'll be on my way home. Come to my house tomorrow, Serge; we'll repair any damage to our ship."

Serge waved him goodbye in reply and then turned to Leena who looked at him coyly. She blushed as his eye met hers and she looked away. "I was really worried for you, I thought you guys got lost." Serge, noticing that they were alone on that pier, in the midst of a sunset, pulled her gently into an embrace and brought her face to met his. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm not going to lose it anytime soon."

At this, Leena suddenly became misty-eyed and looked away from Serge. He noticed something plaguing her mind as she brushed her cheek with the back of her hand. He brought her face to him again and said even more resolutely, "I don't know what it is, but for some reason I don't think I will die. Something tells me that the only way I can die is if I grow old with you. So, don't worry, my Leena. I won't leave you. When that happens in the future, I assure you we will go together."

"Do you mean that Serge?" She said, sniffling as she buried her head in his chest.

"I do." He said, bringing his lips down on her forehead.

She looked at him with twinkling eyes that spoke of an undying adoration as she began to stand on her toes as she pushed herself closer to his lips. He caught on, closing his eyes and drew closer for a kiss that was sweet and full of love, yet this seemed far more powerful than any other kiss preceding this one. Something about this had seemed final, as if some contract had been made and would never be broken. All the while, a woman who was as beautiful as the sunset watched from a distance.

In her hands was a necklace from her love in another reality. Unbeknownst to Serge, it was the same girl that he had saved times before and shared a world of adventure with. Tears streamed down her eyes as the pangs of heartbreak ate away at her. Her blushing cheeks grew redder still as she ran away off the docks and out of his life forever, Serge knowing nothing about her existence. She had found him too late…


End file.
